What If She Says No?
by MockingjayPotter
Summary: A One-shot about my favourite pairing in the Harry Potter series, Romione. This is how I think Ron would've proposed to Hermione.


**A/N: Okay, hi guys! So this is how I think Ron would've proposed to Hermione. Enjoy!**

"Harry, mate, I don't think I can do this" Ron muttered.

"Well, do you love Hermione?" Harry asked him.

"Bloody hell, of course I do! She's wonderful, she's amazing, she's brilliant, she's-"

"Okay I get the idea." Harry interrupted. "So what's the problem?"

Ron sat on Harry's sofa, looking exasperated. He had turned up in the Harry's fireplace an hour ago, much to Harry's surprise, and immediately proceeded to ask his advice. An hour later, Ron had just about made his mind up when he'd changed it again.

"What if she says no? I don't want to make our relationship awkward, if she says no, I don't know where that leaves our relationship. And where would it leave me? If she says no, I'll be heartbroken. Then she might leave me and meet some other bloke. I've never loved a girl like I love her. I don't know what I'd do without her in my life!"

Ron then put his head in his hands. Harry sat down next to Ron and put a hand on his shoulder.

"That's exactly why you have to ask her. If you don't, then she definitely won't stay forever. And what do you mean, what if she says no?! She loves you too Ron, she has since we were all about 13. Remember in sixth year when you were going out with Lavender, and she sent those birds at you when you and Lavender came in after you'd been kissing in the common room? That was because she loved you. She practically told me herself before you came in. And when we were searching for horcruxes, and you left that night? Remember what I told you, that she cried for about two days afterwards? She loves you Ron! And we all take the risk that the girl will say no. I did with Ginny, and that turned out...amazingly well. And now you have to with Hermione. So go for it!"

Ron stood up suddenly. "You're right. I've got to go for it. Thanks mate" He clapped Harry on the shoulder and left through the fireplace.

"You're welcome" Harry said, looking at the spot where Ron had disappeared.

The next day, when Hermione got home from work, she opened her front door to find her dining room table laid out with cutlery for two and lit candle in the middle. While she looked in surprise, Ron stepped out from the kitchen and smiled at Hermione. "I hope you don't mind. I wanted to treat you, do something special."

"Of course I don't mind Ron, this is wonderful!" Hermione exclaimed. Ron held the chair for her while she sat down, then went into the kitchen to get the food. All he could think was "What if she says no? What if she says no?". He'd spent the whole afternoon preparing this for her, as he had a key to her house and she had one to his. They both spent a lot of time at each other's houses. He'd taken time off work this afternoon and made sure she was out of the house before he came in with all of the food and the candle.

Ron brought out the food to Hermione and set it down on the table. When Hermione saw what it was, she smiled and started laughing. "Chicken pie? You never could pass up an opportunity for chicken could you?".

Ron's face changed with worry. "Don't you want chicken? I can get something else if you want-"

He turned to go into the kitchen again but Hermione caught his arm."No, no, it's perfect. It reminds me of good times at Hogwarts feasts."

Ron smiled in relief and sat down at the table. Halfway through the meal, Hermione told him "Ron, this is amazing" gesturing to her plate. "You definitely inherited your mum's cooking skills."

"Thanks. I guess if you hang around in the family kitchen for so long it rubs off on you" Ron said, topping up their glasses of they had finished, Ron took the plates out and came back in with an equally impressive French apple pie, which can be safely said didn't last long. Within ten minutes all that was left was the tray on which it had stood. Hermione sat back in her chair and said "Ron that was delicious, thank you for this lovely surprise."

Ron smiled. "You're welcome Hermione. Actually I wanted to ask you something."

"As long as it's not to write your Potions essay for you or something" Hermione winked at him. Ron chuckled, remembering how many times he used to ask her to do that when they were at Hogwarts. "No, no, it's not that".

Then he got down on one knee.

Hermione's eyes widened, accompanied by a small gasp and her hand shooting up to her mouth. She couldn't believe this was happening, she had dreamt of Ron proposing to her for so many years but she never thought it would actually happen.

"Hermione Jean Granger, you are the most wonderful, brilliant honest girl I have ever met, not to mention the brightest witch of your age. Will you do me the amazing honour of marrying me?" He waited very nervously for her reply. When Hermione moved her hand away to speak, she was smiling and her eyes were brimming with tears of happiness.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, of course I will marry you!"

Ron's face broke into a huge grin. He lifted her up and spun her around a few times, both of them laughing, before setting her down and kissing her more than he'd ever kissed her before. They spent the rest of that happy evening celebrating by toasting marshmallows in front of the fire, feeding them to each other, finishing the bottle of Butterbeer and reminiscing all the good times they'd had together.

The next day they visited Harry and Ginny to tell them the news, and after many congratulations and a glass of Butterbeer each, they left for the Burrow to tell Ron's parents. After they had disapparated, Ginny turned to Harry said "About time, don't you think?". Harry remembered when she'd said that in the Hospital Wing, when Ron had murmured Hermione's name in his sleep after he'd been poisoned in their sixth year, and replied "Yeah definitely". He'd never felt happier for his two best friends than he did at that moment.

**Hope you liked it, please review! :-) **


End file.
